


A strange time to meet

by Hunters_and_Werewolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Time freezes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_and_Werewolves/pseuds/Hunters_and_Werewolves
Summary: Based on a prompt I found on instagram: You and your soulmate have been dancing around your feelings for too long so the universe, tired of your shit, decides to freeze time for everyone except you two.Obviously Destiel.





	A strange time to meet

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this prompt](https://www.instagram.com/p/BiHCmwHHvIe/?taken-by=writing.prompt.s)

Dean was working at the shop when it happened. He was about to give Garth a lecture on turning off the radio again ( _his radio, Goddammit, why did that kid always touch his stuff?)_ , when he rolled from underneath the car and saw that there was nobody else in the room. _Weird. Why did it just turn off like that?_

He got up from the floor and went to the radio. He dusted off his hands and was about to push the on/off button, but stopped dead in his tracks. The screen was lit, which means it should be playing. He turned the button to change the station, but still no sound. _What the hell! I swear, if Garth has been playing with my radio again I’m going to kill him,_ he grunted and stalked off to Bobby’s office.

Bobby was sitting in his chair, presumably going through paperwork, when Dean knocked on the door.

“Hey Bobby, my radio isn’t working, can I borrow yours?” Dean asked, but as soon as the words left his lips, he realised Bobby hadn’t moved a muscle since he walked in. _Okay this is beginning to freak me out a little._ He stood before Bobby, snapping his fingers, but he got no reaction from him. Hell, he didn’t even blink.

After going through the whole workshop ( _including the bathrooms, which was gross by the way. He had never wanted to see a guy mid-peeing, thank you very much_ ), he realised everyone had gone silent and rigid as a statue. He walked several minutes through the streets, but everyone appeared to be the same. He even got across some frozen birds that appeared to hover in the air. He had tried his phone, but of course that didn’t work either.

 

He stopped and sat at the side of the road. Why the hell was this happening to him? He was just a simple mechanic, nothing special. So why did it seem that time had stopped, only for him to move around. _This is ridiculous, what am I even supposed to do now? Make a magic portal, snap my fingers, click my heels?_ He was about to try just that, when he saw a figure moving in the corner of his eye.

A rather large man in costume with dark hair and an old trenchcoat was walking in the middle of the street. He was approaching Dean slowly, but he didn’t seem to notice Dean was also able to move, unlike everyone else. The man had his eyes trained on the road, a sad look on his face. Dean slowly got up and moved to the middle of the road where the guy was walking to. The man finally noticed him and stopped, his face painted with shock. His blue eyes were open wide together with his mouth, forming a round O. His plush lips looked soft and welcoming, if not for the shocked expression on his face. _This is really not the time for that brain, shush!_ The guy’s hair looked disheveled by the wind and Dean unconsciously ran his hand through his hair as if it was the other mans hair. _This should be the time to say something_. Right.

He cleared his throat, a sound that seemed to startle the other man. “Hey man, I’m Dean. Do you have any idea what’s going on?” He asked and scratched his neck nervously. _This guy is hot. Why is he here with me?_

“I’m Castiel”, the other man said with a rough voice which made Dean shiver. “I have no idea what is going on, though it appears we are the only people aware of the situation.” The man looked him dead in the eye, his expression very serious while he spoke.

“Yeah, I got that too. Listen, do you have any idea how to get out of this? ‘Cus I have no clue what to do here”, Dean said simply, hoping this guy could help him out.

Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head sideways. “Why do you think I would know what to do?”

Dean stared at him, dumbfounded. _Well, this guy is something different._

“I don’t know, I just hoped you had any ideas. But clearly you don’t, so –“ he cut himself off, sighing loudly. When he looked back up, he saw that Castiel was standing even closer to him than he had before.

“I do have a few ideas”, he said in a ridiculously low voice. Dean could feel his breath on the collar of his jacket, making his skin tingle in an awesome way.

“You do?”

“Yes. As it seems, we will be stuck here for some time, so why don’t we make ourselves comfortable somewhere? This might take a while. We could even do some research if the computers are working”, Castiel said stoically, but his eyes never left Deans.

“Yeah, sure”, Dean said, but didn’t move from his place. Castiel looked at him for a little longer, before abruptly turning around and stalking off. Dean blinked rapidly, confused about the situation. Didn’t they just have a thing? He shook his head and went after the dark haired man.

 

Two hours later they found themselves sitting in a booth across from each other at a café a few blocks away. They had found a computer (religiously borrowed from a student currently sitting a few tables away from them), but Castiel’s idea to do research had learned to be pointless because they had no idea what they were looking for.

“So Cas, what do you do for a living?” Dean asked after a long silence. Castiel stopped scrolling and tilted his head at Dean. “We’re going to be stuck here for a while, so we might as well get to know each other, don’t ya think?” Dean said confidently, hoping the man didn’t notice his nervousness. He might know how to talk to women, hell he even charmed some men in college (after a couple of drinks, but still), but Castiel had been able to get so far under his skin he felt himself fluster every time the guy looked at him.

“Oh no, I just noticed you giving me a nickname. No one has ever called me Cas before, I like it”, he said smiling. “And to answer you question, I’m a lawyer. I mostly take cases pro bono, as most of my colleagues. We’re hoping to start a consulting company just for people who can’t afford good representatives in court.” His smile fell a little. “We’re not that far yet though. We will have to take bigger cases from some bad people before we can make that happen.” He sighed and set back in his seat.

“Wait, you don’t happen to work with my brother Sam Winchester do you? He’s a lawyer and he’s told me about your plans too if I’m right”, Dean said, a smile creeping on his lips. “You’re not the guy who fell off the room of the van when they went camping, are you?” Cas’ face reddened and Dean barked out a laugh.

 _God, that’s adorable_ , Dean thought, not realizing he had said it out loud. Cas smirked and leaned a forward, his embarrassment entirely forgotten.

“What did you say?” he asked sweetly, his voice low and his eyes teasing. _This is it, man up Winchester._

“I said you’re pretty adorable, but now that I think of it, you’re kind of sexy too” he said, smirking when he saw Cas flinching for just a second. It didn’t last long though, his smirk returned and became a full on smile.

“Oh really? I have to say, I didn’t expect you to be so forward”, Cas said with amusement in his voice.

“Baby I can be as forward as you want”, Dean said teasingly. He winked and raked his eyes over Cas’ figure. Cas saw of course and patted the spot next to him suggestively.

“Why don’t you come here and show me”, Cas said. In that moment, Dean knew he was done for. His heart beated out of his chest, but he knew he wanted nothing more than to sit next to Cas and do whatever he wanted. The man he had only known for a couple of hours had stolen his heart with his strange behaviour, lack of pop culture and cheeky smile.

He got up from his booth swiftly and slid in next to Cas, looking directly in his deep blue eyes. Cas’ smile paused for a moment as his eyes fell to Dean’s lips. Not one to hesitate, Dean leaned in and captured Cas’ bottom lip between his. The kiss was slow, but passionate. Cas’ hands found their way into Dean’s coat, grabbing at the back of his shirt while Deans had one hand in Cas’ hair and his other gripping his arm. It took them a while, but soon enough they broke apart, startled by all the noise surrounding them.

They looked around, disoriented with all the people moving around them. Their eyes landed on each other again, finally understanding why time had stopped. Dean smiled at Cas for a moment, before pulling him in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene:  
> They had just started kissing again when a yell came from behind them.  
> “Excuse me. EXCUSE ME! What the hell are you doing with my laptop?”
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it, I love feedback!


End file.
